Vampire Tales
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Vampire Tales At Tyler's House Tyler was Telling Scarry Stories about Vampires Tsukyomi was the Guest of Honor * Tyler Klause: Time for a Scarry Story Guys It's Called Tale of the Vampire * Maddie Klause: Hit the Lights Benjamin! * Benjamin Turn's the Lights in Tyler's House Off * Tsukyomi: It Starts in A Castle Just Like in Translyvania In A Place Just Like This! * Tsukyomi (V.O.): A Vampire Named Dracula Was About to Take a Lady into His Stage Coach to the Castle * Dracula (In the Story): Good Evening * Woman (In the Story): He is Like Nothing i Had Ever Met * Tsukyomi (V.O.): And Then when the Vampire was About to Take the Woman into his Coach the Vampire Bit the woman in the neck with his fangs by sucking her blood * Drooper: CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM PLEASE?!?! * Benjamin Cooper: Maybe after the Story Fleegle go a head Tsukyomi * Tsukyomi (V.O.): When the Vampire Drank The Woman's Blood he would take her to the castle to claim her as her bride * Drooper: Thank You! * Tsukyomi (V.O.): When the Vampire Returned to the Castle he put the woman in her coffin and before the monsters knew it she became a vampire herself! * Dracula (In the Story) Laughs Evily as the Story Ends and Returns to Tyler House * Tsukyomi: So when day turns to night the first thing you'll see dropping out of the night sky will be the vampire red and black coffin, and the first thing you'll see coming out of the coffin will be the mist of the cloud and the very scary thing you see coming at you out of the fog will be the legendary vampire..... * Tsukyomi turns her cape black and gets her vampire teeth out * Tsukyomi (Vampiric Accent): COUNT DRACULA! BLA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAA! * The Team was Scared * Adagio: A Spooky told story Tsukyomi * Drooper: OW!!!! I HAVE DIARRHEA!!!! * Benjamin Cooper: The Bathroom's Right Over There * Drooper: MY BUTT HURTS!!!!!!!! * Maddie Klause: Drooper You Ok? * Drooper's Butt bleeds * Kaori Oda: And They'res Drops of Blood on my Neck * Kaori Has Red Bite marks on her neck * Drooper: TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!! * Adagio: Ok Drooper I'll Carry You * Adagio Carries Drooper to the Hospital * Tyler Klause: Ok Kaori You'll Sleep Here on the Couch Meanwhile at the Hospital the Doctor Checks on Drooper's Butt * Drooper: DOCTOR WHY'S MY BUTT BLEEDING?!?! * Doctor Scans Drooper's Butt * Doctor: Sounds Like You've Been Bitten by a Bat * Drooper: NO!!!! PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!! * Doctor: It Wasn't A Dream It Was Real Drooper Really Really Real * Adagio: He's Telling the Truth Drooper * Drooper goes crazy and throws the Doctor out of the room * Adagio: Wow I Better get the Others * Adagio Teleports to Tyler's House * Drooper turns into Vampire Lion * Freddy Fazbear: Drooper * Drooper: Yes Freddy Fazbear My Master? * Freddy Fazbear: Meet my creation, Vampire Bat Bugster * Vampire Bat Bugster: Im Here to Serve Freddy Fazbear Meanwhile at Tyler's House * Adagio: DROOPER HAD TURN INTO THE VAMPIRE LION!!!!!! * Tyler Klause: Adagio Calm Down What Happened? * Adagio: They're was a Vampire bat at the hospital and i saw it. * All: Yeah * Claudette: At least kaori is ok * Tyler Checks Kaori and Gets red eyes and fangs and almost bites tyler * Vampire Bat Bugster: Wanna See Drooper? * Kaori Oda (Vampire): It Is a Chill Night But there is shelter here at you're beloved house tyler. * Tyler Klause: Ok She's Like really freaking me out now * Drooper: I'm Here. * Austin Williams: LEAVE THEM ALONE! * Tyler Klause: You Want Somebody to Bite on Try Us. * Austin Williams: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * The Team Activates there Morphers and Gets Out there Keys * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * They Morph Into there Suits * Red Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Train Force Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Train Force Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! * Gold Train Force Ranger: (Heavinly): WITH THE WINGS OF AN WINGED TRAIN, POWER RANGER GOLD! * Navy Train Force Ranger: (Singing) WITH THE SPEED OF AN NAVY TRAIN, POWER RANGER NAVY! * All: * Red Train Force Ranger: Power Rangers... * All: TRAIN FORCE! * Vampire Bat Bugster: Well You Rangers Think You Can beat Me you must be dreaming * Navy Train Force Ranger: We're Ready for Anything you throw at us * Blue Train Force Ranger: Yeah, You Don't Scare Us * Gold Train Force Ranger: You can't escape reality! * Vampire Bat Bugster: We shall see, Attack Them my Children! * Drooper and Kaori Grow Vampire Fangs and Began to Attack the Rangers. * Kaori Oda: I Want to Bite You're Suit My Lovely Tyler! * Kaori Bites Through Tyler's Suit * Navy Train Force Ranger: Hey Easy Kaori, Easy! * Drooper: NOW I'll DEAL WITH YOU! * Drooper Bites there Suits Too * Adagio: Please Stop Drooper You're Hurting us! * They noticed the Unknown Ranger turns Drooper and Kaori back to normal * Unknown Ranger: I'm the Unknown Ranger son of Magra * Adagio: What the-- Who are you? * Tyler Klause: He's the Unknown Ranger son of Magra * Unknown Ranger: DARK DRAGON BLAST! * Tyler Klause: Web Ball Strike! * Unknown Ranger and Tyler Klause kills Vampire Bat Bugster * Drooper: Oooooohhhhhhh. What happened? * Kaori Oda: I Don't Know, And Did I Just Where a Cape and Grew Fangs? * Drooper: Uh No? * Tsukyomi: Seems Like you Two Are All Right What Happened? * Adagio: You two were vampires * Drooper: No that couldn't happend Could it happen kaori? * Kaori Oda: Well i did grew fangs and i almost tried to bite my beloved tyler Meanwhile at Fazbear's Inc * Freddy Fazbear: PUPPET! * Freddy Fazbear: USE THE MAGMA BEAM! * Puppet: Yes Master! Puppet Fires the Magna Beam on Vamp Bugster * Vamp Bugster: I'm the Bigger Vampire! * Tyler Klause: It's Zord Time! * Ultraman: There On There Way The Zords Come to the Scene The Rangers Jump Into there Zords * All: ZORDS COMBINE! * The Zords Combine to Form the Train Force Megazord * All: TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD READY! * Navy Train Force Ranger: Key Insert! * Navy Train Force Ranger Inserts His Key into the Zord Cockpit * Freddy Fazbear: VAMP BUGSTER STOMP ON PRINCESS SOFIA! * Vamp Bugster: Not Until I Take Care of the Power Rangers First. * Train Force Megazord Fights Vamp Bugster * Vamp Bugster: YOU GUYS ARE LIKE DOMINOS! * Vamp Bugster pushes Train Force Megazord like the domino * Adagio: THAT'S IT! * Train force megazord gets back up on it's feet and kicks the Vamp Bugster * Red Train Force Ranger: HEY VAMP LOOK AT THE SUN! * Vamp Bugster Looks at the Sun * Vamp Bugster: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's Destroying Me * Red Train Force Ranger: Now's Our Chance! * All: TRANSPORT TRAIN BLASTER! * The Train Blaster is Transported * All: SUPER TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD MASTER SLASH, FINAL ATTACK! * Tyler Fires the Train Blaster and The Megazord Does it's Final Attack * Vamp Bugster explodes * All: Bugster Eliminated Meanwhile Back at Tyler's House * Fleegle: I'm Worried about Drooper. * Tsukyomi: I Hope Kaori's Ok * Drooper: Fleegle? * Fleegle: DROOPER! * Fleegle hugs Drooper on the floor * Kaori Oda: Tsukyomi Don't Worry Im ok * Tsukyomi Touches Kaori's Cheek * Tsukyomi: Im Glad You're Safe Kaori * Drooper: Fleegle why are we laying on the floor? * Fleegle: oh Sorry * Tsukyomi Hugs Kaori * Bodi and Darma: We're so proud of you Adagio. * Adagio: Thanks Mom and Dad but i couldin've done it without the help of my friends and the unknown ranger * Unknown Ranger: (Singing) Let It Go, Let It Go. For United States of America. * Tyler Klause: (Singing) Well Evreyday, That's Right, Evreyday Oh Baby Now Evreyday can Be a Vampire Day. Credits Tyler Posey as Adagio Marive Harrington as Claudette Ben Diskin as Benjamin Cooper Cam Clarke as Manik Acorn Leo Howard as Tyler Klause Ross Lynch as Austin Williams Paul Winchell as Fleegle Carlos Alzaraqui as Drooper Johnny Yong Bosch as Unknown Ranger Lee Tockar as Vamp Bugster Luke Wilson as Bodi Mae Whitman as Darma Kevin Michael Richardson as Freddy Fazbear Erika Schimmer as Puppet Gallery Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403